


You're the Queen of my heart

by annorrr



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Adommy - Fandom, Tommy Joe Ratliff - Fandom, adam tommy, tommy joe - Fandom
Genre: Adam Lambert - Freeform, Adommy, Deutsch, Gay, German, Lemon, M/M, Queen - Freeform, Slash, Smut, Tommy Joe, queenbert, tommy joe raliff - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annorrr/pseuds/annorrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>..."Das Konzert war nun fast zu Ende und sie begannen 'Crazy Little Thing Called Love' zu spielen. Adam hob das Mikrofon an, bis es seinen Mund erreicht, doch anstatt zu singen fing er an zu reden. "Bevor ich weiter singe möchte ich die Chance nutzen und mich bei einer ganz bestimmten Person bedanken. Aus einer zuverlässigen Quelle weiß ich, dass diese Person heute anwesend ist.".... Adommy, Slash in späteren kapiteln</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crazy little thing called love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Das ist meine erste Geschichte also seid bitte nicht zu hart und zu kritisch..  
> Ich würde mich über jegliche Art von Reviews freuen!  
> Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir... usw.. :D  
> P18 in späteren Kapiteln (vllt schon im zweiten..) ;P  
> jetzt erstmal viel Spaß!  
> Lg Anna

Oh man. Es ist einfach viel zu warm. Ich mag mich absolut nicht bewegen, geschweige denn etwas vernünftiges anziehen.   
Ich würde viel lieber nur in meiner Boxershorts bleiben, aber das geht nicht, schließlich hat mein bester Freund mich heute zu seinem Konzert eingeladen.   
Mühsam quäle ich mich aus meinem Bett, indem ich schon den halben Tag verbracht habe und begebe mich in Richtung Bad. Ich freue mich unheimlich auf Heute Abend, nicht nur, weil ich Adam eine gefühlte Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen hab, auch, dass er mit seinem großen Vorbild gemeinsam auf der Bühne stehen kann. Fast bin ich sogar ein bisschen neidisch.   
Ich bin auch ein riesen Queen Fan, aber ich gönne es ihm auf jeden Fall und außerdem bin ich ihm ohnehin unendlich dankbar, ohne ihn würde ich jetzt wahrscheinlich noch immer in einer kleinen, gammeligen Garage hocken und mittelmäßige Songs spielen.   
Er war es, der mich in seine Band geholt hat, obwohl er schon einen Gitarristen hatte. Er war es, der es mir ermöglicht hat die ganze Welt zu sehen und die interessantesten Menschen kennen zu lernen. Er war es, der mich aus dem tiefsten Punkt meines Lebens geholt hat. Er war es, der mich vom ersten Augenblick an verzaubert hat, den ich einfach als Freund gewinnen musste. Und er ist es, der tatsächlich im laufe der Zeit mein bester Freund geworden ist, der beste, den ich je hatte und je haben werde. Dafür liebe ich ihn.  
Ruckartig werde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als ich auf die Uhr schaue. Schon 17:15 Uhr. Mist! Jetzt muss ich aber einen Schlag zulegen. Ich ziehe mir die Boxershorts aus, steige unter die Dusche, seife mich schnell ein und bin ruck zuck auch wieder ausgestiegen und abgetrocknet.   
Ich gehe schnurstracks zu meinem Kleiderschrank und stehe vor dem nächsten Problem. Was ziehe ich nur an? Ich will nicht zu overdressed, aber auch nicht wie der letzte Penner dort erscheinen. Meine Entscheidung fällt auf ein schlichtes, schwarzes T-Shirt, einen schwarzen Blazer und standardmäßig eine enge, schwarze Röhrenjeans, für große Haarstyles und Makeup habe ich keine zeit. Also föhne ich schnell meine Haare, versuche sie ein wenig mit Wachs zu bändigen, umrande meine Augen mit Kajal und trage mein (und Adams) Lieblingsparfüm auf. Das war's. Jetzt schnell meine Schuhe an, ab zum Auto und los geht's. Endlich.  
Irgendwie habe ich es dann doch noch geschafft rechtzeitig vor dem Konzert anzukommen. Vor der Halle wartet auch schon Ashley, die mich sofort umarmt, da auch wir uns schon lange nicht gesehen haben. Gemeinsam betreten wir die Halle und gehen zu unseren Plätzen, wo die anderen auch schon warten. Mein platz ist der zwischen Ash und Sauli, welcher extra aus Finnland für dieses Konzert angereist ist. Es ist toll die ganze Clique mal wieder zu sehen.  
Es ist so weit. Die lichter gehen aus, und die ersten Töne erklingen. Adam betritt die Bühne und alle sind still.   
Das Konzert war nun fast zu Ende und sie begannen 'Crazy Little Thing Called Love' zu spielen. Adam hob das Mikrofon an, bis es seinen Mund erreicht, doch anstatt zu singen fing er an zu reden.   
"Bevor ich weiter singe möchte ich die Chance nutzen und mich bei einer ganz bestimmten Person bedanken. Aus einer zuverlässigen Quelle weiß ich, dass diese Person heute anwesend ist. Viele von euch wissen bestimmt, dass ich vor einiger Zeit mit meiner eigenen Band unterwegs war und ihr kennt sicherlich auch alle Mitglieder. Vor allem den einen." Sagte er dem Publikum zugewendet und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.   
Er meint doch nicht etwa mich? Was hat er nur vor?


	2. Danke!

Ich schaute zu meiner Rechten und blickte in Ashleys Gesicht, welches mir zunickte.  
Ich hätte es wissen müssen.  
"TOMMY!? Wo bist du?"  
Einige aus dem Publikum, die mich wohl schon früher erkannt haben, drehten sich kreischend zu mir um und ehe ich mich versah war ein Scheinwerfer auf mich gerichtet.  
"Da bist du ja. Komm doch bitte zu mir auf die Bühne." Er lächelte und winkte mir zu. Ach sein Lächeln. Wie ich es vermisst habe. Er wandte sich wieder dem kreischenden Publikum zu, während Ashley mich richtung Bühne zog.  
"Ihr müsst wissen.. Seit unserer gemeinsamen Tour haben wir uns nur selten gesehen. Und ich glaube das letzte mal an meinem Geburtstag in Januar." Während Adam noch weiter erzählte und das Publikum beschäftigte hatte Ashley mich in den Backstage Bereich geschleppt.   
Ich war komplett überfordert mit der Situation. Ich war es zwar gewohnt auf der Bühne zu stehen, jedoch wusste ich da immer worum es ging, was ich zu tun hatte und es waren bei weitem nicht so große Bühnen und so unglaublich viele Menschen im Publikum. Und ich war schon aufgeregt genug, Adam nach der langen Zeit endlich wieder zu sehen und dann gleich sowas. Oh man. der Mann schafft mich. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper, bis er endlich zu mir kam, mich bei der Hand nahm und auf die Bühne führte.   
Ich stand da wie der letzte Trottel. Ohne meine Gitarre fühle ich mich nackt auf der Bühne. Ich weiß nicht wohin mit meinen Händen. Adam bemerkte wohl meine Nervosität und nahm immerhin eine meiner Hände in seine. Instinktiv kam ich ihm einen Schritt näher und war nurnoch halb so nervös als er wieder zu sprechen anfing.  
"Tommy. Wir kennen uns nun seit.. 4-5 Jahren.. und seit dem Augenblick, als du zum ersten mal vor mir standest, mir vorgespielt hast und mich mit deinen braunen Augen angesehen hast war mit klar, dieser Mann muss in meine Band. Und Gott sei dank konntest du neben deinem Augenklimpern auch noch super gut Gitarre und Bass spielen. Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, welches Glück ich hatte dich kennen zu lernen. In kürzester Zeit bist du mir ans Herz gewachsen. Du bist mein bester Freund und ich liebe dich. Ich liebe deine Macken, deinen Humor, dein Talent. Einfach alles. Meine Pretty Kitty!"   
Ein "ooooh" und "aaah" geht durch die Menge, als Adam dies sagt und einen Arm auf meine Schultern legt.   
Ich lächle verlegen den Boden an.  
"Danke! Danke, für alles, was du für mich getan hast. Danke, für all die schöne Zeit die wir miteinander verbracht haben. Ich habe dich echt vermisst. Schön, dass du heute hier bist."  
Und mit dem Satz drück er mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Sofort dreht sich alles. Es war nur ein kurzer, flüchtiger, aber liebevoller und viel sagender Kuss. Ich schließe die Augen und fühle mich direkt zurück versetzt in die Zeit der Glamnation Tour.   
Ich schließe meine Augen und genieße den Moment. Sanft bewege ich meine Lippen gegen die seinen und spüre Adams Hand auf meiner Hüfte.  
Viel zu früh verließen seine Lippen auch wieder die meinen und Adam führt das Konzert wie gewohnt fort. Genau so wie früher..Wie macht er das nur immer? Also ich hätte nach einigen unserer Küsse nicht so einfach weiter singen können.  
Ich gehe schleunigst zurück zu Ashley, welche mich mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht empfängt. Ich grinse nur entgeistert zurück. Rasch begebe ich mich auf die Suche nach einem Stuhl oder etwas ähnlichem um mich hinzusetzten. Noch immer bin ich völlig perplex. Meine Knie halten mich nicht mehr lange, was ist überhaupt los mit mir?   
Klar habe ich meinen besten Freund vermisst, sicher habe ich mich tierisch gefreut ihn wieder zu sehen und absolut nicht mit so etwas wie eben auf der Bühne gerechnet.   
Aber ich kann meine Gedanken gerade gar nicht mehr von ihm lassen. Will, nein muss, unbedingt wieder seine Lippen auf meinen spüren. Ich fühle mich so leer, kann's gar nicht abwarten, bis das Konzert endlich zu Ende ist, und ich Adam endlich wieder in den Arm nehmen kann und mit ihm reden kann. ...Reden..ist klar Tommy..  
In der Ecke steht ein schwarzer Sessel. Endlich, denke ich mir und mache es mir bequem.  
Da kommt Ashley endlich um die Ecke, wann war sie überhaupt weg gegangen? Sie hat zwei Biere in der Hand. Super! Genau das brauche ich jetzt!   
"Du bist die beste, Ash! Danke." Sage ich, als sie mir ein Bier reicht.  
"Ja, so bin ich. Kennst mich ja. Außerdem kann man ja nicht mit ansehen, wie du ins Leere starrst"  
erwidert sie mit einem zwinkern.  
Ich nehme einen großen Schluck vom Bier.  
"Ach ich bin nur erschöpft von der Hitze."  
"Verstehe.." Sie sieht mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.  
"Was ist?" Frage ich in einem ungewollt schroffen Ton.  
"Nicht. Nichts" Sie dreht ihren Kopf von mir weg und lacht.  
"Das glaube ich dir nicht. Aber ich hab jetzt auch keine Nerven mit dir zu diskutieren. Das macht bei dir ja eh keinen Sinn." Ich lächle sie an und stups sie mit meinem Ellenbogen in die Seite.  
"Genau!" Ist das einzige, was ich noch von ihr höre, als sie wieder dem Raum verlässt.  
Seit wann ist es eigentlich so still? Das Konzert ist zu Ende und ich habe es nicht bemerkt.   
Und wo ist Adam jetzt? Ich muss ihn sehen!  
Ich schrecke von meinem Sessel, als ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spüre.  
"Naa. Hat die die Show gefallen?" Flüstert eine tiefe, vertraute Stimme in mein Ohr.  
"Adam!! Endlich!" Ich springe ihm sofort um den Hals und drücke ihn so fest an mich, wie ich nur kann.  
"Es ist viel zu lange her! Ich habe dich so vermisst. Und JA, die Show war der Wahnsinn!!"  
"Das ist schön zu hören. Und vermisst habe ich dich auch. Wie verrückt!"  
Seine Hand streicht über meinen Rücken. Noch immer liege ich in seinen Armen, ich merke wie ein Kribbeln meinen Rücken auf und ab geht und seiner Hand folgt.  
"Du, so gern ich dich auch hab. Und so gern ich dich auch in meinen Armen halte, aber ich muss jetzt dringend duschen und mich von Brian und Roger verabschieden, dann können wir alle gemeinsam einen trinken gehen." Sanft aber bestimmend drückt er sich von mir weg.  
"Au ja! Super Idee. Ich bin auf jeden Fall dabei."  
"Gut. Wir treffen uns in einer Dreiviertelstunde am Hinterausgang." Er lächelt mir kurz zu und geht.


	3. Eine Limofahrt zu zweit

Ungeduldig gehe ich den Flur auf und ab. Draußen hört man schon die Fans laut reden, singen und lachen.   
Mitlerweile ist schon über eine Stunde vergangen und Adam verspätet sich wie immer, Aber das macht nichts, je später wir raus gehen, umso weniger Fans stehen draußen. Nicht, dass ich es nicht mag unsere, oder vorallem Adams, Fans zu treffen, aber Heute wäre es mir lieber das alles schnell hinter mich zu bringen und mehr Zeit mit Adam zu verbringen.  
"Entschuldige meine Verspätung, Schönheit braucht nunmal seine Zeit." Lachend drückt Adam mir beim vorbeigehen einen Kuss auf die Wange.   
"Ach, lässt der Herr sich heute doch noch hier blicken?"  
"JA! Kannst mal sehen!" Lachend legt er einen Arm auf meine Schultern und zwingt mich so in Richtung Tür zu gehen.   
Lautes kreischen lässt mich zusammen zucken. "Na, das bist du wohl garnicht mehr gewohnt, was?" Er hatte recht, seit dem Ende unserer gemeinsamen Tour haben mich nurnoch wenige Fans angesprochen, ganz zu schweigen von dem gekreische hier draußen.   
Nach kurzer Zeit, und nach dem wir fleißig Autogramme und Umarmungen verteilt haben, hat sich die Lautstärke schon wieder gelegt. Und die meisten Fans sind gegangen, nurnoch einige wenige (wahrscheinlich hardcore Queen-Fans) warten noch auf Brian und Roger.   
Ein Paar Minuten stehen Adam und ich nun still schweigend am Straßenrand und schauen uns nur an. (Auf wen oder was warten wir hier eigentlich?) Gerade wollte ich dies Adam fragen, da fuhr auch schon eine weiße Limosine um die Ecke.  
"Ja, die ist für uns." Adam lacht. Ich muss wohl ziemlich blöd geguckt haben. Wider legt er seinen Arm auf meine Schultern und leitet mich in die Limo.  
Endlich Ruhe, endlich haben wir mal Zeit zu reden. Ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf meine Lippern.  
"Endlich Ruhe, endlich können wir reden." Und wieder legt er seien Arm um mich. ..Kann er Gedanken lesen?..  
"Oh ja! So verrückt. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie verrückt die Galberts doch sind, und wie laut vor allem." Lachend lehne ich mich in seinen Arm, er zieht mich nächer an sich.   
Ich vernehme ein leises 'mmh' seinerseitz. So leise das ich es kaum hören konnte.  
"Du musst erschöft sein. Wie lange Tour ihr jetzt schon durch die Weltgeschichte?" Ich rutsche wieder ein Stück von ihm weg, damit wir uns besser unterhalten können.  
"Gefühlte 5 Jahre.." Er lacht. " Aber ich glaube es sind bis jetzt nur 3 Monate. Aber es ist super. Ich bin froh diese Chance bekommen zu haben. Das sind keine leichten Fußstapfen"  
"Nein, das stimmt wohl, aber dir kann auch keiner so schnell das Wasser reichen. Mister 'Ich kann so hoch singen, dass nurnoch Hunde mich hören können'" Ich stoße ihn mit meinem Ellenbogen in die Seite und wir beide lachen. Man, wie habe ich das vermisst. Wie habe ich ihn vermisst.  
"Ich hab' dich echt vermisst Tommy, weißt du das?" Ok. Langsam wird's gruselig Adam!   
"Ich dich doch auch." Wir schauen uns tief in die Augen.  
"Aber du, sag mal, was sollte das eigentlich vorhin? Auf der Bühne? Das war total peinlich."  
Beschämt sehe ich auf meine Knie.  
"Ach Babyboy, mir vor live Kameras deine Zunge in den Hals zu stecken war dir nicht peinlich, aber das? Ich war einfach so glücklich, dich wieder zu sehen. Und ich glaube, ich habe mich nie richtig bei dir bedankt und dir gesagt, wie viel du mir bedeutest. Du bist und bleibst einfach einer der wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben."   
Und da ist wieder der Arm auf meiner Schulter. Sein Arm. Sein warmer, starker Arm, auf dem man troz der ganzen Tattoos noch fast alle Sommersprossen sehen konnte.  
"Ach Glitterbaby, das bei den AMAs war doch was ganz anderes." Ich merke, wie er kurz zuckt, als er seinen Spitznamen hörte. Das bringt mich zum Grinsen und ich schmiege mich dichter an ihn.  
"Wo fahren wir überhaupt hin?"  
"Das wollte ich dich auch gerade fragen. Ich habe dem Fahrer gesagt, er solle so lange einfach nur im Kreis fahren, bis wir ihm ein Ziel nennen. Damit wir möglichst viel Zeit für uns haben." Er senkt seinen Kopf und lächelt mich an. ..Sein Ernst? Wir sind seit 15 Minuten nur im kreis gefahren? Und ich habe das nicht einmal bemerkt..  
"Was möchtest du machen? Essen gehen, feiern gehen, Kino oder ins Hotel und dort in der Lobby vielleicht noch was trinken?"  
"Oder vielleicht ertwas im Zimmer, aus der Minibar trinken?"  
"Und dabei einen Film gucken?"  
"Das klingt super!"  
Adam löst sich aus unserer Umarmung und gibt dem Fahrer die Adresse unseres Hotels.  
Erst zu diesem Zeitpunkt merke ich, wie kalt es in der Limo ist. Oder kommt es mir nur so vor, weil mein persönliches Heizkissen von mir gerückt ist.  
Er setzt sich wieder neben mich. Dieses mal bin ich der jenige, der seinen Arm um ihn legt.   
Adam quittiert es mit einem Lächeln und legt seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter.  
"Wie läuft es eigentlich bei dir uns Liz? Habt ihr noch Kontakt?" Warum will er das wissen? Nur Small Talk oder steckt da was da hinter?  
Ein wenig verdutzt antworte ich ihm. "Emm. Naja. Wir haben eigentlich keinen Kontakt mehr. Du weißt ja, was sie über dich gesagt hat, und dass sie uns auseinander drängen wollte. Und du weißt auch, dass ich sonst schnell jemandem verzeihe aber wer sich so zwischen meinen Besten Freund und mich zwängt und solche Lügengeschichten erfindet. Da fällt es selbst mir schwer. Du bedeutest mir einfach zu viel, als dass ich das wegen einer Frau aufs Spiel setzen würde."  
"Aber du hast sie doch geliebt?"   
"Ja, klar, aber.. ach ist doch egal. Jetzt bin ich hier, und das ist das was zählt."  
"So. Da wären wir." Meldet sich der Fahrer von vorne und das Fahrzeug stoppt.  
Adam und ich bleiben noch kurz sitzen, bis der Fahrer die Tür öffnet und wir aussteigen und geradewegs durch den Eingang zur Rezeption gehen. Die Frau dort scheint Adam wohl zu kennen, denn sie bekommt ganz große Augen, als wir vor ihr stehen und sie spricht uns sofort mit Namen an. "Mr. Lambert, schön das sie da sind. Mr Ratliff, schönen guten Abend. Mr Lambert, ihre Suite ist im 6. Stock. Hier ist der Schlüssel." Sie schiebt ihm eine weiß-goldene Karte über den Tresen.  
"Mr. Ratliff, für sie habe ich hier leider keine Reservierung vorliegen. Wir hätten aber noch ein Zimmer auch im 6. Stock frei, wenn sie möchten."  
Noch bevor ich antworten konnte spricht Adam für mich. " Nein, danke. Das geht schon. Ich denke bei mir ist noch Platz genug. Ach, und bevor ichs vergesse, könnten sie uns einen Film nach Oben bringen, oder zwei? Vielleicht Velvet Goldmine und Freitag, der 13. oder wenn sie einen guten Film kennen auch gerne den."  
"Ja, sicher. Das lässt sich machen. Gehen sie zwei schonmal nach oben. Ich werde dann jemanden zu ihnen schicken mit den Filmen."  
"Vielen dank." Adam greift meine Hand und geht mit mir richtung Fahrstuhl.


End file.
